Miranda's First Christmas
by Lexvan
Summary: The title says it all. Hope you enjoy.


_**Miranda's First Christmas**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is a Prequel to my _Life's Test _story. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you do before reading this story.**

**And now, on with the story!**

It's a cold December afternoon as Angelo and Miranda were in the mall doing some Christmas shopping. From what Elyon and the girls told her, Christmas was a time of year where family and friends come together and give each other gifts and spend time together. So, right now she and Angelo were doing some shopping. And it was the day before Christmas Eve. The one thing Miranda liked about this holiday, were the lights that were put up.

"Look at all these lights!", Miranda said with a smile as she and Angelo walked through the mall. "They're so beautiful!"

"This is nothing.", Angelo said. "You should see the houses that decorated at night. You'll see all kinds of lights then."

"So, from what your grandparents tell me, Christmas is also the celebration of a man named Jesus.", Miranda said.

"Sure is.", Angelo said. "Christmas celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ. A good amount of religions celebrate this."

"And the whole presents thing?", Miranda questioned.

"I have no idea where that came in.", Angelo said wit a grin. "But the surprise in what you get from friends and family is something else."

Here that got a laugh out of Miranda as they walk through the mall. As they were walking, they came up to a pet store, where Miranda saw something that caught her eye. Before Angelo knew it, he was being pulled into the pet store by Miranda.

"Calm down, Miranda!", Angelo said with a grin. "We can take our time!"

"Sorry.", Miranda said with a smile. "But I saw something that caught my attention."

"And what's that?", Angelo asked as they walked through the pet store.

"That!", Miranda said as she pointed to a cage that held a tarantula.

"A tarantula?", Angelo questioned. "Seriously? You like spiders?"

"Mmm-Hmm!", Miranda said as she looked at the tarantula. "They're interesting. I've checked in on this little guy every time I came here for the last two months."

"You like tarantulas, Irma likes turtles, and Will likes frogs.", Angelo said with a grin. "The three of you are some pretty odd girls."

"And yet, you're with me.", Miranda said as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"True.", Angelo said as they smiled at each other.

"Who you calling odd!"

Angelo and Miranda turned to see Will, Matt, and Irma standing before them.

"Hey guys!", Angelo said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here getting a new bowl for my turtle, Leafy.", Irma said.

"I need some more food for Huggles.", Matt replied.

"Now what are you two doing here?", Will asked.

"Miranda saw this tarantula and wanted a closer look at it.", Angelo replied.

"Oooooo!", Irma said with a shiver. "Those things creep me out!"

"Really?", Miranda questioned in surprised, with a raised eyebrow.

Realising what Miranda was thinking, Will couldn't help but grin to herself as she walked up to Miranda.

"Makes you think after all we've been through, doesn't it?", Will whispered to Miranda getting a giggle out of her.

"Sort of.", Miranda said with a grin as Angelo and Matt walked off to another part of the pet store.

"What's so funny?", Irma asked.

"Oh nothing.", Miranda said smiling.

"Just thinking about what you said after all we've been through.", Will said smiling.

For a moment, Irma didn't know what Will meant. But a few seconds later...

"Hey!", Irma said. "That was totally different! You could turn into a giant spider, but could change back. That's a straight up spider! Very creepy!"

"Should I be insulted?", Miranda questioned with a smirk.

"When it comes to Irma logic, I have no idea.", Will said as she and Miranda laughed. "Now where did Matt and Angelo walk off to?"

"I think they went to the pet food section.", Irma said.

In the pet food section, Matt and Angelo were having their own conversation.

"So, you're getting her the tarantula?", Matt asked.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "She's been coming here to look at it for the last two months. And it's a Mexican Redknee Tarantula. And those aren't poisonous to humans, so that's a good thing. I'll come back here tomorrow and get it along with a cage, food, and something soft to put in the cage. This is going to be an interesting Christmas."

"When it comes to creatures they like, our girls are in a leauge of their own.", Matt said with a grin.

"You said it man.", Angelo replied with a laugh. "Do me a favor and don't tell the others about this."

"Why?", Matt asked.

"Cause I want to see what Irma and Cornelia so when they see it", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Oh this is going to be good.", Matt said.

"What's going to be good?"

Angelo and Matt looked to see the girls walking up to them.

"What's going to be good is the food that I'm getting Huggles.", Matt said as he grabbed a bag of the food Huggles eats. "You girls ready to go?"

"Yep!", Irma said holding a thing of fruit. "I got Leafy's food right here."

"You ready to go?", Angelo asked Miranda.

"Yeah.", Miranda said. "We still have to get a few more presents."

"And who's presents would they be for?", Irma asked.

"Nice try, Irma.", Miranda said. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Can't blame a girl for trying.", Irma said smiling.

"It's a shame Stephen, Nigel, Eric, and Joel won't be here Christmas Eve.", Matt said. "But, when it's time to see family, you got to go."

"True, but Stephen gave me my present before he left!", Irma said smiling. "And I love my new discman!"

"And what are the odds of Nigel being Eric's Secret Santa, Eric being Joel's, Joel being Stephen's, and Stephen being Nigel's?", Will questioned.

"Very slim.", Angelo said.

"But at least they got their girlfriends their presents.", Miranda said.

"You got a point there.", Will said. "Speaking of presents, I still have a few more to get."

After paying for the pet food, the five teens left the pet store and went their seperate ways. Will, Matt, and Irma headed towards the entrance of the mall, while Angelo and Miranda headed towards a clothing store.

'Tomorrow, I'll come back and get that tarantula.', Angeo thought to himself as they held hands and walked through the mall. 'Miranda;s gonna flip, when she sees it tomorrow!'

_Christmas Eve, about 5:25..._

"Hey guys!", Angelo said as the girls, Alchemy, and Matt stood at the doorway. "Come on in."

"Is your Uncle here?", Hay Lin asked.

"He's out with some friends.", Angelo said. "So, it's just us teenagers!"

"So did you get it?", Matt asked Angelo.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "And no one knows about it yet. Well, my uncle and grandparents do. But I had to tell them."

"So, what did you get?", Will asked.

"You'll see.", Angelo said as they made their way upstairs to the Vanders's home above their dojo. "They're here guys!"

"About time!", Elyon said. "Now we can get this started!"

"Oh, hold your horses!", Irma said. "The presents aren't going anywhere!"

"Maybe so, but I want my presents.", Angelo said. "So let's do it!"

"I still can't believe we went with this Secret Santa thing.", Will said.

"Well, we did.", Hay Lin said smiling. "So, let's give the gifts already!"

Soon everybody began to exchange presents. Hay Lin gave Cornelia a painting she made of her ice skating on a lake with Caleb, which she loved. Cornelia gave Taranee a Cashmere scarf, which she loved a lot. Taranee got Miranda a charm bracelet that they saw in the mall a few weeks ago. She thanked Taranee with a hug, which she returned. Miranda got Matt a watch, that he liked. Matt got Elyon a thing of bath oils saying:

"This is the best I could do, seeing as I have no idea what you like.", he said. "I would of asked Cornelia, but she night of told you what I was getting you accidentally."

"Good point.", Elyon said grinning.

"Yeah!", Cornelai said getting laughs out of the others.

"Okay, back to the gift giving.", Will said.

Next was Elyon, who gave Angelo a Cowboys jersey, that he liked. Angelo got Irma the latest Kamilla CD, that she loved. Irma got Caleb a collection of old kung fu movies, that he liked ever since he saw a kung fu movie marathon with her and Angelo and the other girl's boyfriends. Caleb got Will a four foot stuffed frog with red hair dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, which she loved.

"Dude!", Matt said grinning. "Where did you find that?"

"Elyon and Taranee helped me find it.", Caleb said. "It took a while to find the frog. As for the hair and clothes, I got the clothes from the mall, and the hair from a wig store."

"Nicely done, man.", Matt said.

And finally Will got Hay Lin a Lego Star Wars video game, that she loved. Everybody loved the presents that they got.

"And now we watch some Christmas movies!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Wait!", Angelo said as he got to his feet. "I have one more gift!"

Angelo then heads to his room and comes back a few minutes later with something behind his back.

"Whatcha got behind your back?", Hay Lin asked.

"Somethign for Miranda.", Angelo said smiling.

"For me?", Miranda questioned.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Angelo said. "Merry Christmas, Miranda."

Angelo then reveals a small hand held cage with the Mexican Redknee Tarantula she liked. Seeing this Miranda smiles as Angelo hands it to her.

"When did you...?", Miranda began to question.

"Earlier today.", Angelo said. "I saw how much you liked it, so I decided to get it."

"Thank you.", Miranda said before getting up and kissing him.

"So, what are you going to name him?", Will asked.

"How about, Terry?", Miranda questioned.

"That sounds do cute!", Hay Lin said.

"He looks pretty cool.", Caleb said as he tapped the small cage.

"I have some food for him too! It's some crickets.", Angelo said. "Be right back!"

Angelo then goes back to his room to get the crickets for Terry. Miranda then noticed that Taranee, Cornelia, Elyon, and Irma weren't no where to be seen.

"Um... where are the other girls?", Miranda asked.

"They jumped behind the couch.", Matt said with a grin.

Everyone looked to see the four girls peeking from behind the couch. Seeing this, Miranda holds the little cage Terry is in out towards the four of them making them scream a little. Miranda then pulls back the cage, then forward, then back, then forward.

"Let me get this straight.", Miranda said as she pulls back Terry. "When I was your enemy, you three had no trouble facing me in my spider form. Yet this little guy scares you?"

Miranda once again holds Terry out towards Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, and Elyon who scream and duck behind the couch.

"How they ever beat me and Cedric, I'll never understand.", Miranda whispered the Hay Lin making her giggle a bit.

"Somethings are never meant to be known, Miranda.", Hay Lin siad with a grin.

A minute later, Angelo came back down with a small box of crickets. He then saw Cornelia, Elyon, Taranee and Irma peeking from behind the couch.

"What's with them?", Angelo asked.

Miranda then held Terry out towards the four girls making them scream. Seeing this made Angelo laugh.

"Do it again!", Angelo said laughing.

Miranda then held Terry out again, making the four girls scream.

"This will never get old!", Angelo said with a laugh.

"Not funny!", Cornelia yelled.

"Yeah, it is.", Angelo whispered to Will getting a small laugh out of her.

"Why are you guys so scared of little Terry, here.", Will said. "He's kind of cute."

"Besides, he's not deadly to humans.", Angelo said. "So, get from behind the couch! We're about to watch some Christmas movies!"

"Woo-Hoo!", Hay Lin cheered. "What are we watching first?"

"Home Alone!", Angelo said. "A timeless classic!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"And that would be the pizzas.", Angelo said. "Be right back."

Angelo went downstairs to the front door and paid for the pizzas, and came back upstairs, where the others were waiting.

"Here are the pizzas!", Angelo said as he put them on the coffee table. "And now for the sodas."

"Got them!", Matt said as he and Caleb came walking from the kitchen with a cooler full of sodas.

"Now all that's left is some popcorn.", Elyon said.

So after popping the popcorn, everyone sat on the couches and chairs and began to watch to movie. As the movie played, Miranda looked around at the ones she used to call enemies, and all they've done for her.

_Miranda's POV_

They gave me a second chance and a new life. Sure they may of had their doubts, but who could blame them after all I've done as their enemy. And to think, all of this would of happen if I hadn't met Angelo that day. What was it his uncle said. Oh yeah! The Lord works in mysterious ways.

_Normal POV_

As he looked around at his friends, Angelo noticed a tear running down Miranda's cheek.

"You okay, Miranda?", Angelo whispered to her.

"Yeah.", she whispered back as she wiped the tear away. "Just thinking about all the good things that has happened to me every since I met you."

"Merry Christmas, Miranda.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Merry Christmas, Angelo.", Miranda said before they shared a kiss.

Miranda then moved closer to Angelo, and rested her head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

'I don't know if you can hear me, but thank you for giving me a second chance, Lord.', Miranda prayed. 'I'll try not to mess it up.'

_New Years Eve, at the school..._

"I still can't believe the school is letting us have this New Years Party!", Irma said.

"I just glad we back in time to be here!", Stephen said.

"The new years almost hear guys?", Hay Lin said as the countdown was on twelve.

"Ten!", everybody there counted down.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!", everyone there counted as the couples there got together.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One! Happy New Year!", everyone cheered welcoming the new year!

All the couples there the shared a kiss as tradition for New Years. Angelo and Miranda looked at each other smiling before sharing a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Miranda.", Angelo said as he held on to Miranda.

"Happy New Year, Angelo.", Miranda said smiling as she held on to him before sharing another kiss.

Throughout all this, Miranda was happy to have friends that treated her with respect. And even happy to have a boyfriend like Angelo.

'Maybe I'll tell him about myself one day.', Miranda thought to herself before they went back to enjoying the party with their friends.

"Let's party!", Miranda shouted as they all went back to partying.

_**To all my readers, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**A/N: I hope you liked this Christmas story. Cause I like writing it. I had to give Miranda a Christmas story. I felt that she deserved it. Don't you?**


End file.
